Media content (e.g., television shows, movies, etc.) is often made available to users via a client device, such as a set-top-box (STB), a laptop computer, a smartphone, etc. For example, a STB may communicate with a content server to determine what types of media content (e.g., televisions shows, movies, sporting events, etc.) are currently available for viewing. The STB may present the available media content via a display device, such as a television, and the user may operate a remote control to select the media content of his or her choice. The client device may then begin to stream or download the media content to the client device, and display the media content via the television. At times, the media content may be interrupted by advertisements that are also downloaded by the client device and displayed to the user.